go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!
is the theatrical film adaptation of the Japanese 2008 Super Sentai series ''Engine Sentai Go-onger. As with all of the Super Sentai films, Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! is a double bill with the film for the 2008 Kamen Rider series , . Both films premiered in Japanese theaters on August 9, 2008. The film features guest star singer Sonim, portraying the antagonist Empress Maki.he film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 28, 2016 Plot The film begins as Gaiark Pollution Ministers attempt to break the dimensional barriers that separate the Braneworlds, recycling 13 Barbaric Machine Beasts to help them out. The Go-Ongers intercept the Recycle Barbaric Machine Beast Army in their Engines, managing to scrap the 13. However, trio of mysterious warriors appear and their actions result with the Go-Ongers losing the primary Engine Casts while being sucked into the Braneworld known as , a dimension similar to Edo Japan where power is essential. Attempting to find the missing Engine Casts of Speedor, Bus-on and Bearrv while Jumbowhale and Carrigator work hard to keep the portal between the two worlds open, the Go-Ongers pursue the Honōshū. After escaping a group of Samurai, the primary Go-Ongers run for their lives before being saved by Tsuki-no-Wa, who brings them to the others. But Raiken and Gokumaru arrive with Hant and Gunpei after taking Birc and Gunpherd's Engine Souls, forcing the Honōshū to reveal themselves as Engine Souls. However, they are unable to bond with the primary Engine Casts with the Yōma taking them. After learning the Honōshū's story, the Go-Ongers offer their aid in storming Maki's castle the day, finding the Sutō siblings who pretend to work for Maki in order to return the Engine Casts to them. As the others destroy Maki's Yōma servants with Hyper Cannonball to get back Shishi-no-Shin & Tsuki-no-Wa's Engine Casts, Go-On Red is overwhelmed by Maki until the Honōshū arrive. Sōsuke and the 3 Shoguns fight Maki and defeat her once. Saki gave Tsuki-No-Wa's cast back to Tsuki-No-Wa and Renn gave Shishi-No-Shin's cast back to Shishi-No-Shin. Sosuke asked where is Retsu-Taka's Cast. Maki took it and she enlarged herself. However, with Engine-Oh and the other Engines fighting Maki in her monstrous form before being broken down. But Sōsuke manages to grab on to one of Maki's heads, fighting his way to Retsu-Taka's Engine Cast. Once getting the Engine Cast, Maki assumes her true form as the Honōshū risk themselves to form Engine Daishougun with Sōsuke piloting them to destroy Maki and burn her castle to the ground. With the battle over, as Samurai World's denizens return to normal, Engine Daishogun turns to stone much to Sōsuke's dismay. The Go-Ongers soon return to their world. Continuity and Placement Even though this movie debut between GP 24: First Smile and GP 25: Goodbye Mother, the best place for this movie to take place is in between GP 29: Stop Hiroto and GP 32: Search for Treasure. It must happen after GP 24 due to the episode being the final appearance of Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes, whose final departure leads to Land Pollution Minister Yogostein to go through several episodes of mourning which ends and is resolved in GP 29. However, it must occur prior to GP 32 due to the start of the arc that both introduces the Primal Engines and leads to the final battle with Yogostein. In regards to it's placement with the net movies, it best occurs between the third and fourth entry; the third leading to the main plot of the film and the fourth beginning a parallel story involving Gaiark that is resolved in the final net movie. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Allies *Honōshū Warrior Retsu-Taka *Honōshū Warrior Shishi-no-Shin *Honōshū Warrior Tsuki-no-Wa Villains Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark *Land Pollution Minister Yogostein *Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas Samurai World *Empress Maki *Raiken *Gokumaru Internet spin-off film On June 2, 2008, Toei announced on its various official websites that there would be a series of short five-minute internet movies that are spin-offs of both and Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! to be accessed by a mobile phone service. In the case of Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!, the featurettes are called , released on July 11, 2008. In "Bom Bom! Bom Bom! Net de Bong", the Gaiark Pollution Ministers begin setting up their plan break the dimensional barriers that separate the Braneworlds in order to create their Gaiark haven, setting up the opening sequences for the actual movie. However, while the Go-ongers are trapped in Samurai World, the Ministers attempt to take advantage of the event by subduing Bomper, who battles them personally when they attempt to set a trap for the Go-ongers as they return to their dimension. 東映［モバイル］|accessdate=2008-06-02}} エキサイトニュース|accessdate=2008-06-02}} Webisodes # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Landlady: * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Samurai: *Ronin: *Young Samurai: Suit actors *Go-On Red, Engine-Oh, Engine-Oh G6: *Go-On Blue: *Go-On Yellow: *Go-On Green: *Go-On Black: , Yoshifumi Oshikawa *Go-On Gold: *Go-On Silver: *Yogostein, Gokumaru: *Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh, Engine Dai-Shogun: *Maki: *Raiken: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project. R) ;Ending theme * * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Hideaki Takatori, Sister MAYO, Hideyuki Takahashi, Takafumi Iwasaki, YOFFY, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Ōishi) with Engine Kids :"Engine Formation Rap -GekijōBang! Custom-" was also used as the ending theme for episode 25 of the series. Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Notes *This is the only movie that features net movies. *Outside Empress Maki, all of the characters from Samurai World, both heroes and villains, are tokusatsu alumni in some fashion; mostly Sentai but one notable exception: **Retsu-Taka: Kento Handa ( /Kamen Rider Faiz) **Shishi-no-Shin: Jyunichi Haruta (Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack, Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack) **Tsuki-no-Wa: Mika Kikuchi (Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink) **Raiken: Naoya Uchida (Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen) **Gokumaru: Masaya Matsukaze (Shun Namiki/MegaBlue) *Coincidentally, Haruta had a special appearance in other projects with Sayoko Hagiwara in the following aspect: **Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle with Mika as Umeko and Rina as Saki **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with Kenji as Shiro and Masaya as Endolf External links *Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijoBang!! - Official movie website (Japanese) References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies